Waiting For You
by js2801
Summary: RE-POSTED- After defeating Voldemort, trio is back to Hogwarts for their final year. Harry and Hermione are dating. A new transfer student comes to Hogwarts, see what happens between her and Harry and how Hermione will react to all this. Read and don't forget to REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**: - Hi everyone, this is not a new story, it's the repost. In the previous post, there were many mistakes. Also, I wanted to make some changes. So I have deleted the previous post and would be reposting.

**Disclaimer**: - Don't own any character from Harry Potter.

* * *

**Transfer Student**

Life had never been easy for Harry Potter. From the age of one, he had been battling for survival, sometimes against a Dark Lord and sometimes against his own relatives. He fought nevertheless. Along the journey of his struggle, he met two people who became his best friends, Ronald Weasley a.k.a, Ron, and Hermione Granger, who stood by him through thick and thin. Three of them along with others fought together until the things finally changed for good. At the age of Harry battled against the most powerful dark wizard, Lord Voldemort, and the won the battle. Magical world was happy again. People celebrated this victory. Harry, Ron, and Hermione along with many other brave hearts were honored for their services to magical world.

With the removal of the dark shadows, things got better and life became livelier. Harry finally had this opportunity to live a happy-go-lucky life, where no dark lord or horrible relatives would dominate or threaten his and his friends' life.

Over the course of hunting Horcruxes and fighting the war, Harry had started developing the feelings for his best friend, Hermione Granger. He liked her very much and one day after the battle, Harry gathered all his courage and asked her out. To his astonishment, she accepted to go out with him and admitted that she too had liked him for quite some time, but remained quiet due to battle and other reasons. That was the first time they both kissed. Along with this, a new member was added to the trio in the form of Luna. Ron and Luna had gotten together during the battle. Harry and Hermione gladly accepted this addition and soon four of them were inseparable, except of course during their private moments.

* * *

Hogwarts was reinstated after the battle, under the headship of Prof. Albus Dumbledore. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to return to Hogwarts for their seventh and the final year.

Harry Potter was very popular figure in Hogwarts as well as in the magical world. He was known as the Boy-who-lived and after defeating Voldemort his popularity had reached to the new heights, people and the press had started calling him the Boy-who-defeated the dark lord. Most of the students at Hogwarts looked up to him for the inspiration. However, Harry didn't want the hero-worshipping, he just wanted to live like any other 17-year-old boy and enjoy his final year.

* * *

At last, on September 1, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Ginny boarded the train, Hogwarts Express and made their way to Hogwarts.

When they reached to Hogwarts, Hermione left the group on the train to fulfill her Head Girl duties.

"Guys, I have to go. I'll see you at Great Hall. Save me a seat." Hermione said in a hurried voice, "And, please look after Crookshanks."

"Don't worry, we will." Harry said smiling at his girlfriend and kissed her before she left. They left the train and after meeting Hagrid, they followed other students to where carriages were waiting for them, to take them to Hogwarts.

Harry was very happy to be back at Hogwarts. It was like his home. Harry, Ron, and Luna made their way towards the Great Hall with other students. Ginny had already left them to meet up with her friends. Many girls were looking at Harry and Ron with longing expressions on their faces. However, Ron was engrossed in talking with Luna and Harry was looking for Hermione.

Harry, Ron, and Luna reached to the Gryffindor table. Luna kissed Ron, unaware of all the jealous stares from the girls at the Gryffindor table, and then she left for the Ravenclaw table. Students were filling in the Great Hall and were taking their places on their respective house tables. Harry took his seat and kept his attention on the doors of Great Hall, waiting for Hermione to enter. However, there was no sign of Hermione yet.

All the teachers had taken their places on teacher's table including Headmaster Dumbledore. Just then, Hermione entered the Great Hall with some other prefects. She made her way towards where Harry and Ron were sitting. They had saved her a seat; she sat in front of Ron and next to Harry. She looked a bit flushed and her eyes were bright.

"Sorry for being late. It was Peeves. He was giving some troubles to the first years. I was there with others to help them." Hermione said breathing hard. Her cheeks were red and her breathing was uneven. Her hair looked a bit windswept due to its bushiness. However, Harry found her extremely adorable. He was having a very strong urge to snog her senseless.

"It's alright, Hermione. Sorting hasn't started yet. So you haven't missed anything." Harry said and then, leaning towards her, he captured her lips in a brief but passionate kiss. Hermione looked a bit dazed when the kiss ended. Harry grinned at her reaction and kissed her again, once again getting the same reaction from her, but this time she was blushing as well.

"Geez…Get a room, you two. People eat here." Ron said which made Hermione glare at him. Ron immediately shut his mouth, making Harry snigger at him silently.

After a couple of silent minutes, Prof. McGonagall entered in the Great Hall with timid looking first years. Along with the 11-year-old first years, there was one more student with them. She didn't looked 11, but 16 or 17. She was gorgeous. She had golden brown silky-smooth hair, which were flowing down to her waist in soft curls. Her eyes were of light blue color, twinkling in the lights of Great hall, making them look much more entrancing. She looked amazed at the sight of the magnificent Great Hall.

Almost every boy in the Great Hall was gawking at the girl. Everyone was surprised to see her with first years.

"Who's she?" Ron whispered.

"Be quiet, Ron. Prof. Dumbledore will tell us about her." Hermione said. Ron nodded and went quiet. Hermione's eyes shifted to Harry who was also looking at the new girl. She felt little pang in her heart, but ignored it and turned her head back to the first years.

All the first years were sorted, in which 35 were Gryffindors, 28 were Ravenclaws, 19 were Hufflepuffs, and 11 were Slytherins. Only the new girl was left there standing with Prof. McGonagall.

Then, Prof. Dumbledore rose from his seat to speak.

"I welcome you all to this new year at Hogwarts. I hope we will begin this year with great enthusiasm, after all the darkness and the pain we have seen in the war. But before this, I would like to make another introduction. This year we have a new transfer student from Beauxbatons." Dumbledore said and gestured towards the new girl who was looking nervous.

"We have Miss Clara Jones here with us. She would be in the seventh year." Dumbledore said.

Then Prof. McGonagall gestured Clara to sit on the stool. When she sat down, Prof. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. Sorting hat contemplated for a bit and then shouted "Ravenclaw". Everyone clapped for the new student excitedly, especially the boys.

"I hope you all will make her feel home. Now with that, tuck in." Dumbledore said cheerfully. Everyone laughed as tables started to fill with different kinds of foods.

"That new girl is going to give a tough competition to the Hogwarts girls. Isn't she?" Ron said as he started filling his pate.

"Why?" Hermione asked nonchalantly. Ron stared at her as though if she had gone mad.

"Hermione, that girl is absolutely stunning. Boys are going to try to get her attention. I must say whosoever will get a chance to date her, would be a lucky bloke." Ron said.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at his typical explanation, but refrained herself from retorting back. They ate in silence for rest of the time.

After the dinner was over, Dumbledore announced the Head Girl and Head Boy. Terry Boot was the Head Boy.

"Well, I'll see you guys in common room. Password is Baubles." Hermione said.

"Ok" Harry said with a smile.

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek and left to meet Prof. McGonagall to talk about the head duties.

Harry made his way out of the Great Hall alone, as Ron had gone to meet Luna. He had just stepped out of Great Hall when he bumped into someone there. He steadied himself and stood straight. To his surprise, he found himself face to face with Clara, who was standing there with Cho Chang.

"Sorry," Harry apologized.

However, Clara just glared at him with hatred as Cho said something in her ear.

"Watch out where you are going, Potter." Clara said crossly.

Harry wasn't a bit surprised at what she said, as he saw Cho saying something in her ear. However, what really surprised him was that Clara didn't seem fazed by talking to Harry Potter, boy who defeated the dark lord. Girls always threw themselves at him. But this girl seemed different.

However, her response made Harry feel very angry. She had just trusted whatever bad words Cho had said about him, when she didn't even know him to make judgments about him.

"I was going my way. It's you who's standing in the way." Harry retorted back.

"Oh Please, don't think that world just revolves around you. Not everyone worship the land you walk on, Potter." Clara said angrily. People around them were listening now. Harry didn't want to give them more reasons to talk about him.

"Like, I don't have enough of that." Harry mumbled angrily and walked straight towards the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

**Author's note**:- In this fanfic, Cho Chang is in the same year as Harry's. Dumbledore survived in the war. War took place in Harry's 6th year. Hope you guys like it… Sorry for any grammar mistakes or missing words…Read and Review


	2. What The Hell Is Happening?

**Author's note****: - Apologizing in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer****: - I do not own Harry Potter and anyone or anything related.**

* * *

**What The Hell Is Happening?**

_"Oh Please, don't think that world just revolves around you. Not everyone worship the land you walk on, Potter." Clara said angrily. People around them were listening now. Harry didn't want to give them more reasons to talk about him._

_"Like, I don't have enough of that." Harry mumbled angrily and walked straight towards the Gryffindor tower._

* * *

Harry was practically fuming as he reached to Gryffindor common room. He found a seat for himself on a couch in front of the fireplace.

'What the hell that girl thinks of herself?' Harry thought angrily.

After sometime Ron entered through portrait hole, made his way to Harry, and sat next to him on the couch. Common room was almost empty at that moment. Most of the students had already gone to their beds.

"Hey mate. What happened down there? Everyone is talking about you and Clara." Ron asked curiously.

Harry glowered at Ron, but then told him what happened with Clara. Ron was surprised at Harry's reaction to Clara's behavior.

"It seems like she has seriously pissed you off mate." Ron said teasingly, "You don't see it every day when a girl ignores the charm of famous Harry Potter."

"Just shut up Ron." Harry said irately.

Harry was looking at Ron with anger, but then his eyes shifted and his stance softened. Ron turned to see what brought this sudden change in mood of his enraged best friend. He saw Hermione entering in the common room through the portrait hole.

"Hey guys." She said smiling widely. She sat next to Harry on the couch. Her face was glowing in the firelight and she was looking very pleased about something.

"What's wrong with you?" Ron asked suspiciously. Hermione just shook her head and looked at Harry.

"You won't believe, what just happened down there in the dungeons." Hermione said with excitement, just like a small child. Harry laughed at her expression and asked, "What happened?"

"It was Peeves. This time he was creating havoc in potions lab. We were trying to control him and just then, Dumbledore came there with Prof. McGonagall and cast a non-verbal spell on Peeves. Next moment his mouth was full of bubbles and he was frozen in mid-air. You must have seen him. It was so funny. Now for next few days whenever Peeves would try to insult somebody only bubbles will come out of his mouth." Hermione said all this in one breath.

"Relax Hermione." Harry said in amused voice, making Hermione blush furiously.

"That was really some very cool stuff on Dumbledore's part." Ron said in awe. Both Harry and Hermione agreed with him.

Hermione knew something was wrong with Harry. So when Ron left for bed, she asked Harry about what was bothering him. Harry hesitated a bit, but then told her about what happened outside the Great Hall. Hermione listened carefully to what he said. Then she said,

"Harry, I think we should give her some time. When she will come to know about the lies Cho has told her and when she would come to know about real you, she will like you as well." Hermione said.

Harry looked at Hermione. There was something in her eyes, and before he could recognize, it vanished. He had noticed the same thing sometimes in her eyes, since they had gotten together, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. She had that look which confused him. It raised so many questions in his mind that had no answers.

After some time they both left for their respective dormitories.

* * *

This was how it all started. It became a common knowledge in the castle that Clara Jones and Harry Potter were in a fight, that Clara was not interested in the famous boy-who-lived. They both were the new talk of the school and there would always be a high tension whenever they both would be in the same room.

Clara was good to everyone even Draco Malfoy, except Harry. And sometimes it pissed Harry off to no end. They would fight constantly whenever they would be near to each other, in class or outside.

Clara would always say something, which made Harry angry, and then Harry would retort. Then they would start fighting. Students in the castle had started calling it as the sexual tension between Clara and Harry. One incident was the main reason, which led them to believe this.

It was during first week of December. It was Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Gryffindor had won fair and square. However, Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang was feigning an injury and Ravenclaw team was demanding a rematch.

Harry was the captain of the Gryffindor team. He told Madam Hooch that it wasn't their fault that Cho had been injured and that she had gotten injured after he had caught snitch. So there was no chance of a rematch. In the end, Gryffindors were declared winner.

Harry was making his way to the changing room after the game along with his teammates. Clara was standing beside Cho at the entrance of the castle.

When she saw Harry,

"Enjoying it Potter, using your name and fame to get your way," Clara said tauntingly.

Harry motioned rest of the team to go to changing room and then spoke. "What's your problem Jones? I haven't even said anything to you." Harry said coldly.

She stepped near to Harry and said, "You are my problem Potter." She said jabbing her finger in his chest, "You think whole world is at your feet. That you can walk over them whenever you want. You think all girls are like your little girlfriend, throwing themselves at you." She said sneering at Harry. "You Harry Potter are nothing more than a self absorbed git." Clara said with satisfaction.

Next moment she found herself pressed against the wall with Harry's angry face just inches away from her own.

"Who the hell you think you are? You don't even know me. You just trust the lies your dear friend Cho has told you. Open your eyes and mind. People are not always, what you think of them. And don't ever bring Hermione between us." Harry said in a low rough voice that sent chills down to Clara's body. They both were staring at each other, breathing heavily. They both heard Cho coughing from behind Harry and Harry immediately pulled away from Clara and left quickly.

Some of the students were standing there watching the whole scene. In next few hours, whole castle was swarming with rumors. With lots of twists and turns in the rumor, the final rumor was that Clara and Harry Potter were snogging each other outside the changing room, which they both denied.

* * *

People had started making bets on how long will it take for both of them to kiss each other and then get together, due to all rising sexual tension that was rising between them, that they won't be able to stay away from each other for long.

In this entire chaos, people had completely forgotten that Harry already had a girlfriend, Hermione Granger.

One person who was worried and tensed due to what was happening between Harry and Clara was Hermione. She had always liked Harry more than just a friend. No, _like_ was the wrong word. She had always loved Harry, since their fourth year. However, she never had the required courage to tell him those three words. Harry had never said that he loved her. He always said that he liked her a lot. Hermione wanted him to realize on his own that whether he loved her or not. She knew Harry didn't know what love felt like due to his horrid times at Durselys. She was ready to give him all the time in the world to figure it out. She could wait forever.

However, she was also worried that 'What if Harry doesn't love her. What if whatever they had was just a passing crush for him? Then one day he would find his true love in some other girl. Could Clara be his true love? He is always disturbed about what she thinks of him. He never cared about what I thought about him, he never asked me what I think of him as a person. Does it not bother him if I think he is an arrogant jerk? Does Harry have unknown feelings for Clara?'

All these thoughts swirled in her mind all the time these days. But, Harry always said to Hermione that he had no feelings towards Clara, though to Hermione his voice always sounded unsure of what he said.

* * *

Finally, one day Hermione's patience ended.

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the common room. It was already around midnight.

"I just don't believe that girl she is always saying nonsense about me." Harry said frustratingly. He himself was unable to understand why he felt like this.

"Calm down Harry, she don't know the real you. She has just believed all the lies Cho has been telling about you." Hermione said in a calmer tone to hide her own frustration.

Harry looked at her in anger. "You have been saying it for so long that she don't know the real me. I don't think she ever would. I can't stand her at all. Why she have to believe all those lies?"

Hermione was getting more and more annoyed at his unnecessary worry about what Clara thought about him. She finally snapped.

"And why does it matter to you so much that what she thinks of you? You were never before bothered by what people thought of you. What is so special about Clara then?" Hermione burst out.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked sharply.

"You bloody very well know what I am talking about. In the past you never cared what people said about you. And now all of a sudden you care about what Clara thinks of you. Do you have feelings for her?" She asked almost yelling at him.

"What kind of nonsense is that?" Harry asked harshly.

"It's not nonsense, Harry. It's always about what Clara thinks. You always worry about what she thinks of you. When her opinion did become so important to you? Do you even remember that you are talking about what other girl feels about you, to your own girlfriend?' Hermione asked him in a defeated tone.

"You think something is going on between Clara and me?" Harry said, incredulous.

Hermione just stared at him and then, "You know Harry, I L.…" she trailed off. She just stopped herself in time before she messed up everything with those three words.

"You know what Harry, just forget it. When you get over your fascination with what Clara thinks of you, come and find me." Hermione said in a detached voice and left. Harry stood their staring at the place where Hermione was standing just few moments ago. He still felt angry about what Hermione had said.

'Why girls have to be so complicated?' He wondered and left for boys' dormitory.

In the girls' dormitory Hermione was sitting on her bed. She had closed the curtains and put up a strong silencing charm upon them. She felt like crying. She never liked to fight with Harry.

'Why does that Clara matter so much to him? Will our relationship end? Will he break up with me? There will be no forever together between us. I wish he could love me back as much as I love him'

With these musings, Hermione cried herself to sleep that night.

* * *

**Author's note****: - Read and Review….**


	3. Anything For You

**Author's Note****: - Apologizing in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer****: - I do not own Harry Potter and anyone or anything related.**

* * *

**Anything For You**

It'd been a week since the last time Harry and Hermione had spoken with each other. They were considered unofficially broken up.

Harry and Hermione were not talking to each other and Ron had to adjust his time with both of them, which gave him very little time to spend with Luna. However, Luna didn't complain. She knew Harry and Hermione needed Ron right now for support and talk.

Christmas break had arrived and most of the students had gone to their homes for Christmas. However, most of the seventh years including Harry, Ron, & Hermione were staying, as it was their last year at Hogwarts. Clara was also staying, as it was her first and last Christmas at Hogwarts.

Before students left for their holidays, Dumbledore had announced that from the current year onwards school was going to organize New Year Ball on 31 December every year. Students of only fourth year and above were allowed to attend the ball. So, most of the students were going to come back after Christmas.

Now only problem students were going to face was to find a date for the ball. Most of the curious eyes were on Harry Potter. Many were pondering whether he would ask Clara for date or not, as according to them Hermione was out of picture now. It broke Hermione's heart that there were minimal chances that Harry would ask her as a date for the ball and that there were very high chances that he would ask Clara.

Harry had never been this confused in his whole life. He was still unable to grasp, what exactly happened between him and Hermione.

'We were so happy together. Then what changed?... Clara? But I have no feelings for her, do I? Hermione asked me but I wasn't so sure when I said no. Does this mean that my feelings for Hermione are not real? And that look I have seen in her eyes. Whenever I have tried to figure it out, it has simply vanished. As though if she is hiding something from me. Why don't she talk to me and make me understand, what's happening. She always does that. She always helps me. She's always there with me whenever I need her. She never leaves me.' His musings went on.

He was troubled about whether to ask Hermione to the ball or not. He too had heard about the rumors, about him asking Clara for the ball. However, he hadn't asked her and he wasn't sure if he will. They always fought, why would he ask her?

Holidays were passing swiftly. Hermione spent most of her day in library and doing her head girl duties. Ron and Harry spent their time playing chess and flying. Luna too had stayed at Hogwarts. She spent her time with both Hermione and Ron & Harry. Ron and Luna had tried to speak to both Harry and Hermione. But they both had politely told them not to interfere in the matter. They had to solve it on their own. But it didn't seem like they were going to resolve their issues anytime soon, as they weren't even talking to each other. They both missed talking to each other, but were not willing (and too stubborn) to take first step.

But in the end, Hermione knew that she loved Harry more than she loved anyone else. She wanted him to be happy, even if it wasn't her who made him happy. So she finally decided to do something to help Harry.

Harry was flying around the Quidditch stadium. It was twilight and he was alone. When he looked at the ground, a figure was standing there. He couldn't make out who it was, due to darkness. He guided his broom towards the ground. When he reached to the ground, he found out that it was Clara. He was almost shocked to see her there.

"Clara?" Harry said, shocked.

"Umm...Hi Harry." Clara said nervously.

Harry was astonished that Clara was calling him by his first name.

"What brought this on?" He asked.

"I want to apologize for my behavior since the term started." Clara said nervously.

"What?" Harry almost yelled.

"I said I am sorry. I shouldn't have trusted Cho's lies and judged you based on that. She told me that you broke her heart. That you cheated upon her with Hermione Granger. You should understand, Cho was the only one I knew here, before I joined the school." Clara said.

"So how did your views about me changed?" Harry asked curiously to know what exactly changed her mind.

"Well your ex-girlfriend, Hermione, cornered me and forced me to tell why I hated you and then cleared all my misunderstandings about you." Clara said stepping a bit closer to Harry, which went unnoticed by Harry as he was pondering about what Clara said. Then he realized something she said.

"Wait!" he said loudly.

"What do you mean by my ex-girlfriend?" Harry asked in a confused tone.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger. I heard you both broke up because of me. So I thought….." Clara trailed off, looking at Harry shyly.

"Well for your information, we haven't broken up. We just had a fight and now we are not speaking to each other. That's it." Harry said. Hearing that, he and Hermione had broken up tensed him immensely.

Clara simply nodded, though she looked a little disappointed. "Okay, but don't be mad at me. So would you like us to be friends?" She said bringing her right hand forward for a shake.

Harry wasn't sure what to do. But he thought it was a good opportunity to figure out whether he had feelings for her or not. And what harm would it cause to have a new friend?

He took her hand to shake. "Friends," He said grinning at Clara who smiled in return. They both made their way towards the castle together, talking and laughing a bit. In their talking and laughing, they both missed someone who was hiding behind the huge pillar just outside the castle and saw the whole development.

Hermione wiped her tears away.

'I hope you find your true happiness Harry. But I'll always love you.' She thought and made her way inside the castle, alone.

* * *

**Author's Note****: - So what do you think? Please tell me through reviews.**


	4. Cannot Let You Go

**Author's note****: - Apologizing in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer****: - I do not own Harry Potter and anyone or anything related.**

* * *

**Cannot Let You Go**

News of Harry and Clara's friendship soon spread around the castle. Clara was enjoying the attention she was getting. She had left the company of Cho and had started to hang out with Harry, Ron and Luna. She was also on talking terms with Hermione, but not much. So Hermione was spending most of her time alone, sad and crying. Ron and Luna tried to do as much as they could for her. But they knew who could really help and make all the difference.

Harry would always look at Hermione from distance. He could see the change in her demeanor. She wasn't a confident and intelligent Hermione he knew from his first year. She looked defeated and tired, as though if she wasn't getting enough sleep. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that everything was alright. He also wanted to ask her why she talked to Clara. He wanted to apologize to her, but somehow he felt that this was not she wanted. It was something else that he wasn't able to figure out.

On other side Clara wasn't as bad as he thought earlier. Hermione was right. Once Clara knew the truth about him, she was much nicer to him. She was a good company to hang out with. She had indirectly told him that she would like to go to ball with him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to go with her or not. Finally he decided to go alone without any date. Seamus had asked Clara for the ball and she had agreed to go with him.

Christmas was just one day away. Hermione had bought gifts for all her friends including Harry. She wasn't sure if she should give it to him or not.

Finally, it was Christmas morning. Hermione was sitting in the common room early morning, waiting for Harry and Ron to come down. She was lost in her own thoughts when somebody tapped her on shoulder. She turned to find Harry standing behind her.

Ron wasn't there yet. Hermione stood up to face him. They both stared at each other nervously.

"Hi…Merry Christmas." Harry said nervously.

"Merry Christmas." Hermione said in same manner.

"How are you?" Harry asked looking at her. She still looked tired and sad.

"I am fine. You?" Hermione asked.

"Good," Harry said.

Hermione was going to say something else, but Ron chose that moment to come and join them.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO MY BESTEST FRIENDS." Ron said loudly and cheerfully. Both Harry and Hermione laughed at their friend's antics. Three of them exchanged their gifts. Hermione was surprised when Harry gave her a gift. So was Harry when Hermione handed him his gift. Hermione had given Ron a Chudley Cannons jersey signed by all players of the team. He was very excited with this.

For Harry she gave him a frame containing a picture of small Harry and her parents. Harry was speechless. He looked at Hermione with happiness and gratitude; no words were required between them.

"I found this photograph when we went to Godric's Hollow." Hermione said.

"Thank you." He said softly.

Ron had got both of them an album which contained the photographs of three of them, containing the photographs of their time at Hogwarts. He told them that he found these pictures from Colin Creevy. They spent some time going through album and laughing just like old times, when three of them were just best friends.

Harry had given Ron a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and an application form of joining Chudley Cannons. Ron was just ecstatic and was dancing around the common room. Others were laughing at his happy dance.

To Hermione, he had given her a hand written copy of _Hogwarts, A History,_first ever unedited copy written by Bathilda Bagshot herself. Hermione couldn't believe how thoughtful his gift was. She didn't need to say anything. Harry could read in her eyes that how happy she was. But Hermione hugged Harry as thank you.

Three of them spent their early morning in the common room talking and laughing and then made their way to Great Hall. Three of them exchanged their gifts with Luna and sat together at Gryffindor table for breakfast. Hermione was having a very pleasant time until Clara decided to join them. She didn't seem very happy to see Hermione there, but covered her shock very quickly. Harry cast a nervous glance towards Hermione who smiled at him and went back to her breakfast.

Rest of the day went fairly well for all of them. They spent their morning time playing snowball fight, visiting Hagrid, but avoiding his cooking, and lying around near the lake. Hermione noticed that Harry seem genuinely happy with Clara and didn't mind her company. At one point she even saw Clara holding Harry's hand. Hermione suppressed her painful feelings and tried to enjoy the day with rest of them.

They all were sitting near the lake enjoying light sunshine. It was afternoon. Harry could see something was wrong with Hermione. He had an idea what was the problem, but didn't know what to do.

His heart was beating faster as he continued to stare at Hermione. He felt as though if his whole universe was just focused on Hermione. She was hurting because of him. He wanted to make her happy, taking all her pain away. Last few days had been difficult for him without her. Clara was nice, but she was not Hermione.

She looked lost in her thoughts. She was sitting close to him. He just had to reach out and take her in his arms and everything would be alright. She looked so beautiful. Her dark brown hair shining under the pale sunlight and her eyes reflecting different shades of brown in the daylight. He didn't realize when his hand reached and tucked a strand of hair, which had escaped from her ponytail, behind her ear.

Hermione started and looked sideways at Harry. Harry so badly wanted to kiss her. He would have converted his thoughts into action, had Clara not interrupted him.

"Harry," Clara called his name. Harry looked at Clara.

"Yeah," Harry said distractedly.

Clara touched his hand lightly. "Can you teach me how to fly?" She asked smiling shyly.

Harry felt confused, his thoughts still lingering on Hermione. However, before he could reply, Hermione got up all of a sudden.

"I...I have to go. I'll see you guys at the feast." She said in a rush and walked away with fast footsteps. Ron and Luna looked at Harry. Harry understood what they were trying to say.

Without realizing what he was doing, Harry stood up as well.

"Harry, where are you going?" Clara asked grabbing his hand to stop him from leaving. Harry looked down at her, but couldn't grasp what she was asking. At that moment he wanted nothing more than finding Hermione and talk to her.

Harry quickly pulled away from Clara and without replying he ran after Hermione.

"Hermione, wait," Harry called after her as he followed her to the Gryffindor tower. But Hermione didn't stop and just kept walking. Right now she didn't want to speak with him. She just couldn't get the image of him and Clara out of her mind.

Just before she could take first step on the stairs leading to the girls dormitories, Harry grabbed her hand and turned around.

"Why didn't you stop and why did you leave so abruptly?" He asked feeling a little angry.

"Because I don't want to talk to you right now. Now let me go." Hermione said bluntly, trying to get her hand free from Harry's firm grip.

It hurt him to hear those words coming from Hermione's mouth, but he let that go for the moment.

"No, I won't let you go." Harry whispered in a firm voice. Hermione's shoulders slumped down in defeat.

"Why did you follow me?" She asked dejectedly.

'Why are you not with Clara? After all that's what you wanted.' Hermione thought bitterly.

"I...I..." Harry stammered. He didn't know what to say. He was starting to feel very frustrated. He never had any difficulty in talking with Hermione ever before, then why now. Thinking deeply, he had no idea why he had followed Hermione, he just knew that he had to.

Looking at Hermione's defeated expression he let go of her hand. They both stared at each other. Harry felt a twinge of pain in his chest as he looked into Hermione's eyes filled with empty pain.

Hermione couldn't look at him anymore as she once again found herself falling into the depth of his emerald-green eyes.

She immediately turned around and started climbing stairs leading to the girls' dormitories.

Harry wanted to stop her. He wanted to say something to her, something that was bubbling just under the surface, but he still couldn't comprehend it.

Then Harry said something that neither he was expecting to say, nor Hermione was expecting to hear.

"Hermione," Harry called.

Hermione turned around to look at him just as she reached at the top of the stairs.

"You're going to the ball with me." He said the first thing that came into his mind.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. She opened her mouth to say something, but Harry cut her off.

"If you're going with someone else, just say no to him." With that he quickly walked out of the common room, before Hermione said anything.

Harry and Hermione didn't see each other for the rest of the day before feast.

Feast was splendid. With various kinds of dishes and fireworks they enjoyed their last Christmas feast at Hogwarts, a lot. They laughed and talked with each other, remembering all the old moments, adventures, fights, everything. However, Harry and Hermione didn't mention anything about what happened between them that afternoon.

All the seventh years were a bit sad as it was their last Christmas at Hogwarts but they enjoyed it to its fullest.

* * *

**Author's note****: - So what do you think? Please tell me through your reviews. Looking forward to your reviews.**


End file.
